Silent Hill: OUT OF THIS WOOOORLD!
by KMMADM
Summary: A large amount of Evidence linking Silent Hill to UFO activity.


**WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO SILENT HILL?**

Hey there, this is the little disclaimer bit where we should say:

SILENT HILL AND ALL THINGS TO DO WITH IT ARE PROPERTY OF KONAMI ©

But we won't. Instead we'll give ya a little behind the scenes information. This story was actually written from an MSN conversation, some little ad-libs sparked into a full blown story and a new account. Don't ask us what the letters stand for, by the way...IT'S PUUURE EEEVILL...

Anyway, thanks for clicking and reading this story...you won't not be dissapointed...__

_Didya see that? DOUBLE-NEGATIVE there, folks!_

**-KYLEMACUK1234 and MENTALLY-UNSTABLE**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CLASSIFIED!**

This information is classified. Anybody reading without authorisation will be prosectuted. -_PRESIDENT RICHARD NIXON_

This file is dedicated to reports of strange activities in the Silent Hill area. There have been reports of UFO sightings and missing person cases, this is to be treat as suspicious, and any information regarding it should be reported to us immediately. CASE IX-P-15Q

In the vicinity of North Silent Hill alone there have been many reports of "ALIEN" activity, including missing children, whose carcasses have been found littered in alleyways and even in MIDWICH SCHOOL. These reports are now all void, as janitor IAIN HUNTLEY was found to be the cause. Since his execution there have been over 250 reports of "ALIEN CRAFTS". This file will guide you through the evidence, and through our perspective of what has happened to this quaint resort town. Evidence has been gathered through tape messages, notepads, reports and Memory Cards.

- SGT. MORIN

**CHAPTER ONE  
Tape recording #302-B-58  
Found in CRASH SITE #14-A**

For confidentiality reasons, the real names of the Extra Terrestrials have been changed. They will now be called MOM and POP.

MOM: We need a MALE HUMAN SUBJECT

POP: I know, MOM. Where will we find one?****

MOM: Turns on monitor Hmm...ok...Alabama?

POP: Nahh...it's too common...

MOM: K-Mart employees?

POP: Too classy!

MOM: Authors on the way to a desolate resort town with their 7 year old daughter who harbours half of the demon Samael's soul and has to find her older "sister"?

POP: Throw in a hot nurse and we have a deal.

MOM: Done!

POP: Hmm...ok, I have found an apt subject. Homing in.

MOM: Subject name?

POP: Harold Peter Mason. Age 32. Occupation: Author. Marital Status: Single. Driving in red Jeep, on the road to "Silent Hill".

MOM: starts typing things into the computer Subject Number: #001

POP: Uhm...001?

MOM: Computer virus, wiped our systems.

POP: Everythinhg's gone...?

MOM: Yeah...500,045 human and otherwise subjects deleted.

POP: Yeah, but even the-

MOM: Yes...750 types of unrecorded diseases gone...forever.

POP: But-

MOM: YES! EVEN...Even...the renewable energy source plans...

POP: BUT ARE MY PONG HIGH SCORES WIPED!?

MOM: EVERYTHING!

POP: NOOOOOOOO!

MOM: You're shallow...you know that?

The Aliens swoop down to the resort town of Silent Hill

POP: picks up some keys I'ma play with the other one.

MOM: Ok...but don't do too much damage to her. She's important.

POP walks out

MOM: Oh well...I'll just wait. whistles

An explosion is heard, and then a scream of terror. POP is flung back into the room, bleeding

MOM: Having fun?

POP: Ooohwigooga? faints

MOM walks to where POP just was

MOM: Where is she?!

A KERRSHING! sound is heard

**OUTSIDE**

Female Subject: Where...am I?

A low rumbling can be heard

Female Subject: Momma? Anal Probing? Huhm?

The rumbling gets louder, and a bright light can be seen

Female Subject: Am I...dead?

The light is now shown to be headlights...the rumbling is an engine

Female Subject: Oh shi-SCREEEEEESH! CRASH!

**INSIDE**

MOM: What was that?

POP: Sounded like a poor excuse for somebody to slip into hell.

MOM: Wait...this male subject, has he achieved the GOOD ending?!

POP: I never thought of that...we have to get the Channeling stone to him!

MOM: Wait...there's a convenience store near Cafe 5 to 2...perhaps we can place it on the counter there!

POP: Of course...The subject is bound to go there...it's instinct, 

MOM: Of course...

the heavens open

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This briefly explains how we thought the E.T's picked Silent Hill from the rest. This information is property of the secret organisation **4S** and is in no way to be leaked. On a lighter side though,  4S are starting up an orphanage in Silent Hill, so...that's good, I guess.

- DETECTIVE MCMANUS


End file.
